Monsters, Inc. Credits
Full credits for Monsters, Inc. Directed By *Pete Docter Co-Directed By *Lee Unkrich *David Silverman Produced By *Darla K. Anderson Executive Producers *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton Associate Producer *Kori Rae Original Story By *Pete Docter *Jill Culton *Jeff Pidgeon *Ralph Eggleston Screenplay By *Andrew Stanton *Daniel Gerson Music By *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Bob Peterson Film Editor *Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director *Thomas Porter Production Designers *Harley Jessup *Bob Pauley Art Directors *Tia W. Kratter *Dominique Louis Supervising Animators *Glenn McQueen *Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor *Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout Supervisor *Ewan Johnson Shading Supervisor *Rick Sayre Modeling Supervisor *Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor *Sophie Vincelette Simulation & Effects Supervisors *Galyn Susman *Michael Fong Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisor *Katherine Sarafian Casting By *Ruth Lambert *Mary Hidalgo *Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Story Material by *Bob Peterson *David Silverman *Joe Ranft Visual Development Art Department Coordinators *Jay Ward *Andrea Warren Art Production Assistant *Nick Vlahos Layout Layout Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Layout Artist *Patrick Lin Senior Layout Artist *Craig Good Sequence Leads *Shawn Brennan *Gregg Olsson *Derek Williams Layout Artists Modeling Modeling Manager *Deirdre Warin Lead Modeling Artists *Eliot Smyrl *Brian Green *Christian Hoffman Modeling Artists Shading Shading Manager *Sue Maatouk-Kalache Lead Shading Artists *Daniel McCoy *Ben Jordan Shading Artists Lighting Lighting Manager *Mark Nielsen Directing Lighting Artists *Janet Lucory *Joyce Powell Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Simulation & Effects Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sequence Supervisors Software Development Software Engineers Post Production Sound Services Provided by *Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital LTD., LCC, Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers *Gary Rydstrom *Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editor *Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editors *Shannon Mills *Teresa Eckton ADR Editor *Jonathan Null Foley Editor *Karen Wilson Ass't Supervising Sound Editor *Steve Slanec Sound Effects Assistant *Dee Selby Foley Artists *Dennie Thorpe *Jana Vance Foley Mixers *Tony Eckert *Frank "Pepe" Merel Mix Technician *Juan Peralta Re-Recordist *Brian Magerkurth "If I Didn't Have You" Music and Lyrics by *Randy Newman Performed by *Billy Crystal & John Goodman Produced by *Randy Newman and Chris Montan and Frank Wolf Orchestra By *Jonathan Sacks *Ira Hearshen Music Recorded and Mixed By *Frank Wolf Music Editor *Bruno Coon Assistant Music Editor *Brenda Heins Music Supervisors *Tom MacDougall *Shawne Zarubica Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Music Production Coordinator *Deniece La-Rocca Main Titles Design & Animation Direction *Geefwee Boedoe Animation *Patrick Siemer Outtakes & Company Play Co-Director *Roger Gould Co-Producer *Karen Dufilho Project Manager *Victoria Jaschub Lead Technical Artist *Erik Smitt Additional Support *Erin Cass End Title Design *Susan Bradley Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production Production Babies Thanks * Debbie L. O'Keeffe: special thanks Executive Monsters, Inc. Merchandise Now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved This Motion Pictures was Created by Pixar Talking Pictures For Purposed of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records Distributed by *Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced *Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California pl:Potwory i spółka/Obsada Category:Credits Credits